monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ejyh/Game Monsters
Game Monsters - linia stworzona przez PixieGiggler, a następnie adoptowana przeze mnie. Postacie, które w niej występują są przebrane za bohaterów z gier bądź filmów zrobionych na podstawie gier. Nie ma limitu w zgłaszaniu postaci, a inspiracje mogą się powtarzać. Postacie można zgłaszać na mojej tablicy. Postacie Victoria Chainsmeow *'Postać': Sans *'Gra': Undertale *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' VicIOliverGameMonsters.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Victorii w tej serii są związane w wysokiego kucyka. Po twarzy widać, że jest niewyspana. Ma na sobie szary golf, na który nałożona jest niebieska bluza z szarym kapturem. Na nogach siedemnastolatki można zauważyć czarne spodnie do kolan z pojedynczym, białym paskiem. Niżej można zauważyć szare skarpetki oraz różowe kapcie. Wygląd dziewczyny jest inspirowany postacią Sansa z gry „Undertale”. Pojawia się w dwupaku z Oliverem McCheetah. Dodatkowo dołączono do niej butelkę ketchupu – ulubionego „napoju” postaci. Oliver McCheetah *'Postać': Papyrus *'Gra': Undertale *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' VicIOliverGameMonsters.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Olivera są ułożone tak samo jak w serii Basic. Ma na sobie nieco przyległy, czarny kombinezon. Nosi na nim krótką, białą koszulkę z wyszytym czerwonym wzorem. Na rękawach widoczne są złote zdobienia. Ma na sobie również niebieskie, krótkie spodenki – także ze złotymi zdobieniami. Na nogach ma wysokie, czerwone buty z czarnymi elementami. Dodatkowo, wokół jego szyi owinięty jest czerwony szal, a na rękach ma czerwone rękawiczki. Wygląd chłopaka jest inspirowany postacią Papyrusa z gry „Undertale”. Pojawia się w dwupaku z Victorią Chainsmeow. Dodatkowo dołączono do niego talerz spaghetti – ulubionego dania postaci. Lavender Marigold *'Postać': Toriel *'Gra': Undertale *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' LavenderGameMonsters.jpg|Oficjalny art Czarne włosy lejmoniady związane są w dwa luźne kucyki – mają one w ten sposób imitować uszy Toriel. Lavender ma na sobie długą, fioletową szatę, której rękawy są białe. Na piersi widoczny jest duży symbol Delta Rune, materiał, który ten symbol otacza jest barwy błękitnej z domieszką fioletu. Dziewczyna jest boso. Dodatkowo, na jej głowie widnieje wianek ze Złotych Kwiatów. Wygląd dziewczyny jest inspirowany postacią Toriel z gry „Undertale”. Dodatkowo dołączono do niej okrągłą blachę z ciastem z cynamonem i toffi. Caroline Bodmin *'Postać': Niko *'Gra': OneShot *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' CarolineGameMonsters.jpg|Oficjalny art Caroline w tej serii ma niebo bardziej rozczochrane włosy, a trzy kosmyki z każdej strony układają się na kształt kocich wąsów. Na głowie bestii z Bodmin można zauważyć kapelusz z kocimi uszkami. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długi, brązowy sweter z dwoma beżowymi paskami. Na nogach ma spodnie w ciemniejszym odcieniu brązu oraz czarne kozaki. Wokół szyi owinięty ma niebieski szalik. Wygląd dziewczyny jest inspirowany postacią Niko z gry „OneShot”. Dodatkowo dołączono do niej „Słońce” – dużą, złotą żarówkę. Airi Kanegawa *'Postać': Sam *'Gra': Wick *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Airi Game Monsters by Cziko.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Airi w tej serii są związane w luźnego kucyka ułożonego na prawy bok. Nie ma żadnego makijażu. Jest ubrana w zwykły, czerwony sweter, który gdzieniegdzie jest podarty, ciemne jeansy oraz długie, czarne kozaki na płaskiej podeszwie. Dodatkowo wampirzyca ma palącą się świeczkę oraz białą maskę z czarnym, przerażającym uśmiechem - jest to znak szczególny jednego z antagonistów Wick - Tima. Airi w tej serii jest ukazana jako Sam - protagonista gry Wick. Varia Viride *'Postać': Yennefer *'Gra': Wiedźmin 3 *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Miyu Himura Miyujakodva4.jpg Miyu Dva glowa.jpg *'Postać:' D.va *'Gra:' Overwatch *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Miyu ubrana jest w tej serii w przylegający do ciała kostium, prawie identyczny do tego, który ma na sobie D.Va. Jego podstawa jest niebieska, a zdobienia różowe, czarne oraz białe. Zamiast króliczka, Miyu ma różowego motylka na klatce piersiowej. Nie ma również logo firm na dwóch nogach, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do D.Vy, nie jest sponsorowana. Miyu ma trzy różowe paski na twarzy, przypominające wąsiki. Jej słuchawki są mniej pokazowe i w większości mają czarny kolor, jedynie z różowym akcentem na ich górnej części. Dołączony jest do niej różowy pistolet D.Vy, posiadający zamiast breloczka królika, breloczek z motylkiem. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają jej ud, a grzywka została ułożona na jeden bok. Miyu Himura *'Postać': Ahri (K/DA) *'Gra:' League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Phoenix Pheling *'Postać': Akali (K/DA) *'Gra:' League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Varia Viride *'Postać': Evelynn (K/DA) *'Gra:' League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Lisong Jia *'Postać': Kai'sa (K/DA) *'Gra:' League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Marina Nazarova *'Postać': Ciri *'Gra:' Wiedźmin 3 *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Heather Sharma *'Postać': Triss *'Gra:' Wiedźmin 3 *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Blair DeGhoul *'Postać:' Mei *'Gra': Overwatch *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Blair GM.jpeg|Oficjalny art Włosy Blair są skrocone, nieco rozczochrane a część spięta w mały koczek, który przebity został pałeczką z ozdobą przypominającą płatek śniegu. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w puchowy płaszcz wzorowany na tym który nosi Mei, lecz zmieniona została jego kolorystyka. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także grube, granatowe spodnie wzorowane na spodniach Mei oraz wysokie, czarne trapery śnieżne obszyte - tak samo jak płaszcz - puchatym kołnierzem. Jej dłonie zakrywają ciepłe, zimowe rękawice. Makijaż dziewczyny jest bardzo delikatny. Blair w tej serii posiada także coś na wzór Śnieżki - drona pogodowego oraz miotacza endotermicznego - broni należącej do Mei. Justine Saina *'Postać:' Symmetra *'Gra:' Overwatch *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Justine GM.jpeg|Oficjalny art Włosy Justine zostały rozpuszczone, wyprostowane i sięgają nieco powyżej jej ud. Dziewczyna na głowę ma założony hełm/wizjer Symmetry z charakterystyczną ozdobą na czole ala bindi oraz pół przeźroczystymi, niebieskimi "okularami". Justine ma na sobie także kostium wzorowany na kreacji postaci, lecz z wyraźnymi zmianiami kolorystycznymi - jest on w dużej mierze biały, niebieskie są jedynie elementy. Kolorem różnią się także jej kolczyki, naszyjnik, podkolanówki oraz buty które także są wzorowane na tych które nosi Symmetra. Lewa ręka Justine została ozdobiona czymś na rodzaj mechanicznej ręki postaci, Jej makijaż jest bardzo delikatny, nie posiada tatuaży z henny na dłoniach. Justine posiada także broń wzorowaną na projektorze fotonowym. Justin Saina *'Postać:' Tracer *'Gra:' Overwatch *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Justin GM.jpeg|Oficjalny art W tej serii włosy Justina zostały lekko przyciemnione oraz ułożone niedbale tak że część włosów zakrywa mu czoło. Ubrany został w gradientowy kombinezon, na który ma założoną brązową, materiałową kurtkę z kołnierzem. Kurtka została przepasana skórzanym pasem, do którego został przyczepiony fragment uzbrojenia. Rękawy kurtki sięgają do łokci, ale dłonie chłopaka zostały zakryte szarymi rękawicami, zaś od dłoni na wysokość poniżej łokcia, ma założone elementy zbrojne. Boki spodni pokrywają wzory przedstawiające szare płytki z nutami szesnastkami a lewa strona na wysokości łydki została ozdobiona napisem w hindi, który po przetłumaczeniu oznacza "muzyka". Buty dżinna są srebrne, na płaskiej podeszwie, nie sznurowane. Twarz chłopaka pokrywa beżowa, plastikowa "maska" wycięta na dole w kształt litery "V". Dodatkowo posiada dwa "bliźniacze" pistolety wzorowane na broni Smugi. Francesca Garibaldi Francesca GM.jpg *'Postać:' Mercy *'Gra:' Overwatch *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Włosy Francesci spięte są w kuzyka i lekko potargane, fryzurę zdobi stelaż na wzór złotej, anielskiej aureoli. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kostium bazowany na klasycznym stroju Mercy - w jego skład wchodzą między innymi biała "zbroja" czy brązowo-czerwone legginsy. Do pleców Francesca ma przyczepiony stelaż na wzór anielskich skrzydeł a jej wrodzone skrzydła zostały schowane pod ubraniem. Buty dziewczyny to wysokie, srebrne "kozaki" które również przypominają obuwie od zbroi, są na pomarańczowo-czerwonej podeszwie. Dziewczyna posiada bardzo delikatny makijaż - szare cienie i jasną pomadkę. Dołączono do niej dwie sztuki broni - jedna jest wzorowana na Kaduceuszu, druga na Blasterze energetycznym Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe Jamyang GM.jpg *'Postać:' Zenyatta *'Gra:' Overwatch *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Włosy Jamyang zostały całkowicie wyprostowanie i schowane tak, by było widać jak najmniejszą ilość kosmyków. Jej twarz w 2/3 pokrywa "maska" na wzór twarzy omnika. W miejscu czoła kzdobiona jest pojedyńczymi, szmaragdowymi okręgami, przypominającymi światełka - wzór tworzy kwadrat. Dziewczyna ma na sobie fragmenty "zbroi", mające na celu upodobnić ją do mechanizmu. Pokrywają one 1/3 szyji, nogi, stopy oraz ręce i dłonie w całości. Prócz tego, Jamyang ubrana jest w czerwono-brązową szatę przewiązaną wokół klatki piersiowej, która odsłania nieco opancerzony tors dziewczyny oraz szerokie, luźniejsze na dole, złoto-żółte spodnie. Wokół bioder ma związany długi, zdobiony u góry frędzlami pas czerwonego materiału. Jej obuwie to brązowe sandały zakładane niczym japonki. Jedyny element makijażu u Jamyang to dopasowana do koloru "maski" pomadka. Dodatkowo wokół szyi Jamyang krąży sześc szaro-zielonych kul na wzór "kul harmonii" - broni Zenyatty. Brie Camembert Brie GM.jpg Brie GM - 2.jpg *'Postać:' Wrecking Ball *'Gra:' Overwatch *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Brie ubrana jest w kostium którego kolorystyka została bazowana na Hammondzie. Kostium zapinany jest pod szyją, ma przyczepiony w miejscu kości ogonowej ogon chomika (jej wrodzony szczurzy ogon ukryty został pod kostiumem) a zakończenia przy nogach oraz dłoniach imitują chomicze futerko. Niemal identyczne futerko ozdabia jej twarz, dodając szczurce pyzatych policzków oraz wrażenia grubszych brwi. Nos Brie został przemalowany na pudrowy róż. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także różowe buty oraz rękawiczki imitujące kończyny chomika. Czoło Brie zdobi szara ozdoba. Szczurka ma na sobie także brązowo-szare szelki oraz przyczepiony do nich brązowy plecaczek. Jej włosy zostały utlenione i potargane. Dodatkowo Brie zaopatrzona jest w ogromnego mecha, wzorowanego na Burzycielu, lecz zamiast namalowanego wyrazu "Ham" na pokrywie, na mechu widoczny jest napis "Bri". Lekko zmieniona została także kolorystyka mecha Sunita Malone *'Postać': Syndra *'Gra': League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Sunita GM.jpg Włosy Sunity zostały przefarbowane na biały kolor, rozpuszczone i wyprostowane. Jej głowę zdobi czarno-fioletowa, duża ozdoba na wzór rogów. Dziewczyna ubrana została w czarno-brązowy, fioletowy kostium wzorowany na tym ktory nosi Syndra. W jego skład wchodzą: body oraz coś na wzor spódnicy zawiązanej nieco poniżej bioder. Buty dziewczyny to wysokie kozaki sięgające do połowy ud i wykończone fioletowymi elementami, jej ręce aż do łokci zdobią czarne rękawiczki. Twarz Sunity została ozdobiona różowymi cieniami by nieco zmienić wygląd jej oczu. Satya Tairana *'Postać': Karma *'Gra': League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Satya GM.jpg Satya występuje tutaj w swojej ludzkiej formie. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kreację, wzorowaną na stroju postaci z gry. Jest ona utrzymana w fioletowo-złoto-miętowej kolorystyce i ozdobiona róznymi ornamentami i detalami. Do ramion dziewczyna ma przyczepione złoto-miętowo-beżowe stelaże między którymi znajduje się coś na wzor dwóch, orientalnych smoków tworzących koło. Na prawą nogę Satya ma założoną rajstopę, prawą pokrywa jedynie złoto-miętowy tatuaż przedstawiający orientalnego smoka. Buty dziewczyny to fioletowe pantofelki z zapięciami na śródstopiu. Jej włosy zostały znacznie skrócone i przefarbowane na ciemny brąz, na twarzy ma mocny makijaż. Uszy przebite są złoto-czerwonymi kolczykami zaś ma szyję ma założony ciężki naszyjnik. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi coś na wzor diademu. Symphony Space Symphony GM.jpg *'Postać': Sona *'Gra': League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Wygląd Symphony bazowany jest na klasycznej Sonie. Włosy dziewczyny zostały przefarbowane na jasny niebieski, spięte w dwa, wysokie kucyki a grzywka zaczesana na czoło. Gdzieniegdze widać limonkowo-srebrne pasemka, jej głowę zdobią dodatkowo dwie, złote "podstawy" utrzymujace kucyki. W przeciwieństwie do ozdób Sony, te na głowie Symphony posiadaja dodatkowo wzorki w czarne klucze wiolinowe. Kosmitka ubrana jest w długą do ziemii, granatowo-złota duknię bazowaną krojem na sukience Sony lecz posiada ona drobne zmiany kolorystyczne. Dodatkowo Symphony została zaopatrzona w Etwahl także wzorowanym na tym który posiada Sona. Sun Hi Yumeha SunHi GM.jpg *'Postać': Irelia z Zakonu Lotosu *'Gra': League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Włosy Sun zostały przefarbowane na kolor fiołkowy, sięgają jej ud a na czubku głowy ma spiętego z nich koczka który ozdobiony jest złotą ozdobą z miętowym kamieniem oraz pączkiem bliżej nieznanego kwiatu, prawdopodobnie jest to kwiat lotosu. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także granatowo-zielone, szerokie spodnie a na to ma założoną różową "sukienkę" która w pewnych miejscach jest od siebie oddzielona i wykończona złotym ornamentem, również przy dekolcie jest czymś takim ozdobiona. Buty Sun są wysokie, złote i podobnie jak ozdoba we włosach każdy z nich posiada po jednym miętowym kamieniu. Obuwie zachodzi na spodnie a a wmiejscu palców u stóp jest odsłonięte. Na plecach dziewczyna ma stelaż na wzór płatków lotosu. Elena Vivas Elena GM.jpg *'Postać': Alune *'Gra': League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Dziewczyna ubrana jest w ciemno-szary kostium połączony z obuwiem. Ubranie w pasie spięte jest czarnym materiałem. Posiada także czarno-szare okrycie spod którego wystaje fioletowy materiał Jej głowę zdobią ozdoby wzorowane na tych które posiada Alune, zaś szyję naszyjnik. Największą zmianą w stylizacji która odcina się od postaci z gry są włosy które zostały spięte w dwa kucyki za pomocą czarnych wstążeczek, charakterystycznych dla Eleny. Ręce dziewczyny zakrywają czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Jej twarz pokryta jest delikatnym makijażem na wzór tego który posiada postać za którą jest przebrana - fioletowe, delikatne cienie u góry oraz czerwone na dole, różowa pomadka zaś jej czoło zdobi biały okrąg. W tle widać księżyc w pełni otoczony niebieską poświatą. Gemini Sigma Gemini GM.jpg Gemini GM2.jpg *'Postać': Qiyana (True Damage) *'Gra': League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Włosy Gemini zostały przefarbowane i teraz są niebieskie z różowymi pasemkami, wyprostowane oraz spięte w koka. Grzywka delikatnie wpada jej do oczu. Dziewczyna ubrana jest na wzór stroju Qiyany lecz z pewnymi zmianami - jej okulary zamiast prostokątnego kształtu mają kształt pięcioramiennych gwiazdek, podobnych do tej która widnieje na czole kosmitki. Również góra jej różowego topu posiada podobną gwiazdkę zamiast nazwy zespołu. Dziewczyna ma na sobie również idealnie przylegające do ciała, czarne legginsy które po bokach zostały ozdobione napisem "True Damage", tak samo ozdobiony jest dół topu. Buty Gemini to dopasowane kolorystycznie do włosów oraz jej makijażu "kozaczki" na delikatnej szpilce, ozdobione białymi kokardkami. Dziewczyna posiada także opalizującą kurtkę-bomberkę na wzór tej którą nosi Qiyana, bransolety i trzy pierścionki. Gemini zaopatrzona została również w Ohmlatl. Akimitsu Akimitsu GM.jpg *'Postać': Aphelios *'Gra': League of Legends *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Włosy chłopaka zostały zaczesane na lewą stronę zakrywając sporą część twarzy postaci. Przy niezasłóoniętym włosami oku oraz na brodzie widoczne są granatowe "malunki". Chłopak ma sobie ciemne, nieco przylegające spodnie połączone z obuwiem oraz górę wzorowaną na tej którą posiada Aphelios jednak największą zmianą jest tutaj jej kolorystyka. Akimitsu posiada również złoty, masywny naszyjnik a jego ręce zakrywają ciemne rękawiczki. Avast McAfee *'Postać:' Sombra *'Gra:' Overwatch *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' AvastGM.png|Oficjalny art W tej serii włosy Avast są bardzo krótkie, sięgają do ramion. Są ruse z fioletowymi końcówkami i wygolone z lewej strony. Dodatkowo z tyłu głowy ma założone coś w rodzaju generatora, który oplata całą jej głowę. Dziewczyna ma też fioletowe brwi. Avast nosi na sobie płaszcz do ud z kołnierzem wokoło szyi. Cała sukienka jest szara, tylko u dołu staje się fioletowa. Ma także bordowe bufiaste rękawy. Na przedramieniach dziewczyny są także fioletowe przywierające rękawy, fioletowe, które później przechodzą w błękit. Z przodu widać niebieską, trójwarstwową spódnicę. Na nogach Avast nosi leginsy, u góry czarne, później fioletowe, swobodnie przechodzące w błękitne buty na platformie. Pięty butów są metalowe, szare, zaś na nogach ma także srebrne przypinki z leginsów. Makijaż dziewczyny to czerwone usta. Do lalki dołączono projektor holograficzny. Amelie Purrmeow *'Postać:' Yandere-chan *'Gra:' Yandere Simulator Amelie GM by A.G.jpg|Oficjalny art Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Wymyślone linie